Vogel
Vogel is a character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. He is the fourth member of the Rowdy 3, and a psychic vampire. Biography Jacob Vogel was taken in by the CIA division Project Blackwing, and added to Project Incubus, which had already contained three other men. Once he was added, it was described that "things got out of control". Later in life he goes by his last name "Vogel". A Completely Lost Dog Following their escape from the CIA, the Rowdy 3 began to follow Dirk Gently in the hopes of sucking psychic energy from him when he is in an emotional state. When they break into Todd's apartment, Vogel is seen yelling "Shut your hole before we tear it out your face and put it in a dumpster!" before wrecking the place. (read more) ... On the run Amanda and Vogel successfully evaded capture by Project Blackwing, and were on the run ever since. Amanda had been having visions, which the two followed in the hopes of finding the other Rowdy 3.Space Rabbit They intentionally created visions by exposing Amanda to shocking stimuli and fear to trigger a pararibulitis attack, which Vogel then fed on, during which Amanda had visions. On Amanda's Most Wanted profile, Vogel was noted as a "missing person".profiles on Most Wanted list in Space Rabbit Vogel was with Amanda when she had a vision she interpreted as needing to go south. Nighttime saw them driving in a car marked with a sprayed "3".Space Rabbit The next day in a mall parking lot, Amanda and Vogel tried again for another vision, but couldn't trigger an attack, believed by her to be due to a rising shock threshold. Vogel apologized for "not being scary" enough. Amanda then had the idea to lay down on nearby train tracks and let a train drive over her. She survived unscathed and as hoped had another attack and vision as Vogel fed on her.Fans of Wet Circles On Day 3 they arrived in Bergsberg and broke into the Cardenas' Family Motor Inn, Room 18. In there, they found and recognized Todd Brotzman's things. Suddenly hearing the Rowdy 3 van and their music, Vogel believed their quest was at its goal and he was reunited with his friends, and against Amanda's advice ran outdoors. Outside, it was revealed as a trap, with Mr. Priest and a Blackwing team exiting the van. Amanda pulled him back indoors. After nightfall, Vogel ran out into the siege and fought, but was subdued, his right hand injured by Priest. Amanda hit Priest with a thrown brick and Vogel fed on him before being pulled back indoors by Amanda. They hid in the bathtub as Priest started shooting. Drenched by water leaks spraying all over the bathroom, both disappeared.Two Broken Fingers In Wendimoor ... Character Vogel has the manic behavior of most of the Rowdy 3, and also has a somewhat childish personality (this shown through his disgust when Amanda told him to pretend to be her boyfriend if anyone asked). Vogel is an anomalous entity, described as a psychic/energy vampire; for his abilities, see description of the group's abilities at the article The Rowdy 3. Behind the scenes *Vogel is portrayed by actor Osric Chau. *The character name is often misspelled as "Vogle", even in some offical materials, but Max Landis confirmed the spelling as "Vogel".Max Landis on Twitter, 24.05.2017, https://twitter.com/Uptomyknees/status/867507099726524416 Appearances *Season 1 (BBC America) **Horizons **Rogue Wall Enthusiasts **Watkin **Very Erectus **Fix Everything **Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit **Fans of Wet Circles **Two Broken Fingers **The House Within a House **Shapes and Colors **Girl Power **Little Guy, Black Hair **Nice Jacket Notes *He plays a gameboy *"Vogel" is the German and Dutch word for "bird"